


He Can. He Will. He Wishes.

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Invincibility, M/M, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superpowers, Time Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a lot of fucking superpowers. And Gerard is practically the Virgin Mary. They're both knowingly in love with eachother, but they have to overcome a lot of obstacles. A lot.<br/>**At the moment, I'm not taking this fic any further than this. But in the future, I may update it.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank held his hand out and focused.

Just. Focus.

And his hand disappeared, along with the rest of his body and the clothes covering it.

Then, he opened the bathroom door and grinned when Gerard didn't hear the door creak over the loud rush of shower water. He was even more thankful that Gerard was facing the opposite way, especially since he'd left the shower curtain open. Ensuring he was still invisible, Frank stared as Gerard turned to face him and leaned against the wall, a hand wrapped around his cock.

Now, for Frank's next trick. He reached out with his mind and focused on Gerard. On his thoughts. On his feelings.

See, not only did Frank have the power of invisibility, he could read minds and make people think about him. Think about what he wants them to.

He makes them feel it too.

Gerard moaned as Frank used his mind to run a non-existent hand down Gerard's torso.

"Tell me you want me, Frankie..." He smirked to himself, slowing his hand and imagining Frank teasing him.

Frank reached out with his mind again and said,

_"_ _I want you, baby. I want you so much."_

Now ladies and gentleman, for his final trick, The Great Iero will be manipulating time.

Pausing, rewinding, fast-forwarding, slowing it down. You name it, he'll do it. If, of course, it's for Gerard.

Frank pulled a small remote from his pocket. He'd created this when he was younger, it helped his mind make sense of what to do. It simplified it.

When he pressed the pause button, his brain slowed, thudding against his skull. He looked toward Gerard and saw that he was completely frozen in time, as was the water. All the sound had turned into one constant breezy gust that pushed against Frank.

That was time.

Frank looked toward Gerard and walked over to him, flicking some drops of water away. There was one last element to Frank's power.

He could control who was still aware of what was happening while time was frozen and who was completely oblivious.

Frank Iero was a spectacular man.

He made sure Gerard was unaware as he pressed his lips against the older man's. They were so soft, so perfect. So tempting that they drove Frank to push his tongue past them and explore Gerard's mouth. His breathing quickened as he raked his fingers through the wet strands of hair and tugged on them, using his free hand to grip Gerard's jaw between his fingers.

Getting excited and slightly frustrated, Frank frowned to himself as he held Gerard's jaw tighter and shoved his tongue deeper, just wishing Gerard would give him this in real time.

Gerard was in love with Frank, yes. Gerard pined after Frank with lust, yes. But Gerard was supposedly a innocent, virgin boy who feared his homophobic, Scottish father and his God-loving, Italian mother.

And Frank respected that. Kind of.

He continued to kiss Gerard, now using his hands to cup his crotch and hold his throat. Breaking away reluctantly, Frank looked at Gerard's face with intent and care and so much love.

"Fuck, I love you." He whispered meaningfully, wishing Gerard knew.

With one last kiss, Frank left Gerard's house, sad he didn't live there with him already.

* * *

Gerard thought about Frank for the entire day. It had never felt that real before, or had it been so intense. He was sure he could feel his hands on his face, in his hair, on his neck.

He could feel his breath on his cheeks, his rough hands on his-- Goddammit, being a virgin was hard. Especially when it was only out of fear.

Everyone wanted Gerard, but no-one was on his mind more than Frank. Which was odd, because Frank closed himself off from pretty much everyone (except Gerard, occasionally). Apparently, he had some sort of illness or whatever.

Whatever it was, Gerard was drawn to him. Clumsily stepping into his sweatpants, Gerard lounged on the sofa, watching anything reasonably good. Spongebob would have to do. TV was so shit, regardless of the amount of channels. Gerard smiled to himself.

"Obama has a TV... I'm just sayin'." He snorted.

He snatched his laptop from the table in front of him and sets it on his lap, opening it up.

Ugh. Updates.

Giggling again, Gerard said,

"Obama has a laptop... I'm just sayin'..."

The fake 'Obama Conspiracy' was a running inside joke that only he and Frank shared. Frank was hilarious. In a smart way, where he would link the craziest things cleverly and make it seem like some sort of conspiracy.

Thinking of Frank, Gerard saw his laptop display the log-on screen as he quickly typed in his password.

'motherfuckingfuckmeplease101'.

No, seriously. That's the password. It was better that his old one, 'myassholecravesCOCK123'.

Yeah, his new one was more... Secure. To say the least.

His personalised desktop appearing, Gerard opened up the Chrome browser and immediately went to Facebook.

2 messages. No notifications. Ah, how lonely.

The first message was from Mikey. It read:

_'Mom says you need to get a girlfriend. I told her your only love was art and she smacked my head. Ow. :P'_

Gerard didn't reply, but he found it amusing. The second message was from his one and only, reading:

_'Hey. What would you say if I told you I had superpowers? Bet you'd just stand and wail. xD xofrnk'_

Gerard did reply to this, saying,

_'Yeah, sounds like me. But I'd believe you if you promised that it was true. :) I wouldn't freak xoxog.'_

After replying, Gerard shut his laptop down and continued to observe how Spongbob decided Pretty Patties were a good idea.

Yeah, nice try, boner-nose.

* * *

Fuck, this was so difficult.

Frank had been contemplating whether or not he should tell Gerard about his powers or not for years. But now, Gerard said he would trust Frank. He said he would believe him. And fuck, if Frank's heart didn't melt at that.

Parking on the sidewalk outside of Gerard's house, Frank put his keys in his pocket, put his hood up and approached Gerard's door.

_Knock, knock._

"I'm -- OW, FUCK -- Coming!!!" Gerard's voice came, "My FUCKING TOE, OW!"

Giggling, Frank waited until Gerard opened the door, his face looking pained. Though, instead of consoling Gerard, Frank decided that he couldn't hesitate. If he did he would end up chickening out.

"Gerard..." He spoke, "I can turn invisible, manipulate people's minds and manipulate time."

Oh, god. That's it. It was out in the open now. Seemingly unfazed, Gerard smiled,

"I knew there was something about you, Frank."

Frank let out a breath of relief and lunged forward, capturing Gerard's lips with his own. Gerard didn't hesitate to kiss back, shoving his tongue into Frank's mouth as he dragged him inside and slammed the door shut. Frank took Gerard's eagerness as an invitation to sneak his hand up Gerard's shirt, running his fingers over his nipple. Gerard broke away and shoved Frank's hand off.

"Frank, you know that I don't... Not... Just no." He said, failing to explain.

"Don't lie to me, Gerard. You touch yourself to me all the time. You pretend I'm there. You want me there. Inside you, tearing you open. You want me to make the virgin blood pour down your fucking legs. You want me to lick it dry and then come on your wanting, whorish, little face." Frank stated, not making Gerard want that with his own mind.

He knew Gerard wanted to bleed for Frank. He knew Gerard wanted to scream his name. He knew because he's heard Gerard's thoughts.

Meeting Gerard's eyes, Frank realised that he was scared. Gerard was trembling with fear. Frank loved it.

Limb by limb, Frank became invisble and quietly walked around Gerard, standing behind him and nuzzling his nose into Gerard's hair.

"Frank, why are you doing this?" Gerard asked, his breath heavy as he leaned back.

"Doing what?" Frank asked, inhaling deeply.

"Letting me love you. Letting me give you my virginity. Letting me kiss you like there's no tomorrow." Gerard sighed.

"Because sometimes, Gerard, there's the chance that there won't be." Frank said and left Gerard's home, returning to his visible state.

Gerard felt sad. He felt cold. He felt Frank's mind reach out to him and tell him,

"I'll be back. Just tell me when you're ready."

* * *

Feeling frustrated, Frank trodded his way down the street, his head down and his mind a mess.

Life's never simple. Not when you're in love with Gerard Way. Not when you're a freak to society that breaches everyone's privacy. Not when you're Frank.

Sighing, Frank was left high and dry. He was a hopeless case from the beginning and he knew that he would never be able to get Gerard. So that's it, he decided, he'll kill himself. Nodding to himself as he approached his apartment building, he ensured himself that it was the only good decision.

Nothing's going to get better. Gerard'll never let himself be with Frank. And without Gerard, life is meaningless to him.

Frank walked up the stairs and into his apartment, shrugging his hoodie off and entering the kitchen. He opened the cutlery drawer and took the chopping knife out before making his way into the living room.

"This is it." He confirmed, "This is what my powers have done to me. They're a curse."

They were a curse. That's why his parents disowned him. They were scared of what he could do.

Frank sobbed lightly and held the blade to his wrist, watching his prominent veins pulse under his skin.

"Motherfucker..." He said to himself, "God is a fucking villain."

And with that, instead of slicing his vein open, he plunged the tip into his wrist, watching the arterial blood pour out of his arm. He laid back and observed the crimson liquid flowing down his tattoed arms.

And the motherfucker healed.

The huge, deep, fatal wound on his wrist was back to normal. The blood was Frank's only evidence that he had cut himself. So on top of all these shitty fucking superpowers, he was immortal.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

God really is a villain.

Throwing the knife aside, Frank put his head back and slept, knowing he'd have night terrors. He could read minds after all.

* * *

Dead. His friends and family were all dead. Their bare bodies piled up in the corner of Frank's basement.

Gerard wasn't in the pile, though. And this made Frank wonder to himself, did he ev

en kill him yet?

Of course he did. But because Gerard was oh-so-fucking special, he got to be dressed up in a black suit, the blazer, velvet and the tie, red.

He was sitting upright in a mock-throne. It was a large, silver chair that sat adjacent the pile, so that Gerard's dead, lifeless eyes looked upon them.

Despite his eyes looking empty, Frank had noticed that they looked sad.

As Frank stood in front of Gerard's elegant corpse, he stared into the now grey-ish pupils and saw that even dead, Gerard was ashamed and scared of Frank. But he still loved him. He always loved him.

The dead man in the throne was smiling, his eyes now looking evil. Alive, even.

Suddenly, Gerard's fingers tapped against the chair and he heaved himself off of his cheap throne.

"What have you done, Frankie?" He grinned, "Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into."

Frank, kneeling, looked up at the tall figure and frowned.

"I... They made me this way. You made me this way. I wanted to die but I can't!" He cried, now standing, looking up at Gerard's anger-filled eyes.

"How dare you!" The corpse screamed, livid and aggravated.

Frank flinched and stepped back, tripping and falling onto the pile of dead bodies.

"You did this to yourself, Frank. Stop blaming us. Stop blaming God. And stop, for goodness sake, stop blaming me." Gerard said and disappeared, much like Frank does when he turns invisible.

Frank was left to cry, turning his head round to look at the dead parents that he sat on.

"I'm so sorry." He pleaded, choking out one last sob before he became one of them.

_We're._

_All._

_Dead._  

* * *

Gasping, Frank woke up and leaped off of the couch, thinking it was the pile of bodies for a moment.

Relieved that it was a dream, Frank snatched his hoodie from the floor and search the pockets for his cellphone. He quickly searched through the contacts and held the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Frank, thank god. I'm sorry about yesterday-" Gerard's voice came, but Frank soon interrupted.

"No, shut up. You don't have to be sorry. I can't keep blaming you and my family for my mistakes," Frank professed confidently, "It's not and never has been your fault."

He heard Gerard stutter, sounding pleased.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I had a dream that you tried to kill yourself and then couldn't so you killed everyone around you. But it's okay because you're okay and I love you and please come over." Gerard rushed.

Frank smiled and hugged himself with his free arm, feeling warm and fuzzy.

"I love you too, Gerard. I'm on my way." He said and hung up, leaving his hoodie on the floor and running to Gerard's house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing through the unlocked door, Frank ran into Gerard's house and into the living room, pouncing on Gerard and kissing him with eager desperation.

"I'm ready, Frank. I promise." Gerard said, sincerely and removed his shirt.

Frank did the same and froze time, wanting to impress Gerard. He let Gerard be aware of what was happening as he leaned down to take Gerard's socks off, then a

Frank kneeled, he slowly undid Gerard's jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers.

Letting time continue slowly, Frank looked up to see Gerard's head look down and smirk in slow-motion.

And fuck, if that wasn't a turn-on.

Looking at Gerard's semi-hard dick, Frank mouthed at the shaft softly and licked lightly before letting time return to normal.

"Fuck... Frank. Oh my god, that's amazing." Gerard gasped.

His mouth busy, Frank used his head to say,

_"What is? My powers or the blowjob?"_

Gerard chuckled and put a hand on Frank's head, pushing it down so that Frank's lips wrapped around his cock and his mouth enveloped it. A loud moan escaped Gerard's mouth as he urged his hips forward, his dick shoving deeper down Frank's smooth and open throat.

Pulling off, Frank licked his lips and looked up at Gerard's pretty face.

"Fuck me?" He asked, willing to beg at this point.

Gerard nodded and kicked his jeans off of his ankles before stripping Frank off and leading him to the bedroom.

"So... I get to top?" Gerard blushed and Frank held his hands, squeezing them reassuringly.

"You do if that's what you want." He replied, "Now, shove me on the bed and fuck me, Way."

Gerard nodded and felt Frank slow time, watching him fall back in slow motion, a wide grin spead across his face. Speeding up again, Gerard crawled over Frank and felt his exposed cock rub against Frank's inner thigh.

"I don't want to be prepped, Gerard." Frank stated but Gerard was already licking his fingers and pushing them into Frank's ass, watching his shocked, aroused face closely.

He was so beautiful.

"Gerard, c'mon. Please -- Oh god..." Frank gasped as Gerard curled his fingers inside of him, pressing against his prostate.

Pulling his fingers out digit by digit, Gerard positioned the head of his cock against Frank's hole and slowly pushed in. Looking up, he saw that Frank was smiling deviously before he went invisible.

Gerard looked down and he could see his dick squeezed by Frank's walls, then he could see it suddenly covered by the sight of Frank's own leaking cock appearing in front of him, as well as the rest of his body.

"Cool, right?" Frank asked and Gerard grinned, pulling out slowly and slamming back in, feeling Frank shake around him.

"Oh, god. Do that again. Please." Frank mumbled breathlessly, beginning to sweat.

Gerard began thrusting at a quick pace, his hips shoving hard against Frank's thighs. He watched Frank's cock twitch every time Gerard hit his prostate and he heard the loud moans that erupted from the man at the same time.

Soon, both men were coming over eachother's torsos, breathless and spent.

"I love you, Gee." Frank smiled as Gerard licked the come off of Frank's stomach.

"Love you, too." Gerard said, his lips sticky.

Giggling, both men lay down under the covers and kissed sweetly before falling sound asleep.

 


End file.
